The Midas Touch
by Artificial Donkey
Summary: A year and a half after Twinkle Towne, things are going well for the East High gang. Follow them through the trials and tribulations of their final years at East High. Troyella centric.
1. Chapter 1

**The Midas Touch**

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Seriously, I'm on the run for the Five-O for stealing the laptop that brings you this story, and making my way to the town hall, in the midst of all the chaos of the alien invasion…

---

"And I've still got to finish my history essay.." Troy complained, flopping down onto his bed with a reasonably content sigh.

"Which one?" Gabriella asked, snuggling down into her chair.

"The one on Greek mythology." Troy replied, flicking absently through his textbook.

"Oh, right." Gabriella said, nodding slowly. "Who are you going to do it on?"

"I don't know yet." He replied with a sigh.

"Well you better get to work, those two thousand words aren't going to write themselves, and you've only got another five days."

"I know, I know." Troy said, resting his head on his hand. "I was thinking of doing it on King Midas."

"Okay then, where was Midas king of?"

"Umm.." Troy thought, racking his brains, remaining silent.

"What_ do_ you know about him?"

"Well, I know that he did the touchy goldy thing.. And that's about it really." He started, before adding exasperatedly. "Gah, I'm gonna fail!"

Troy heard Gabriella giggle on the other end of the phone. "Well, I can come over and give you a hand, if you like."

Troy smiled to himself, before replying. "I appreciate the offer, but you and I both know that if you come over here, no essays shall be written."

Gabriella giggled knowingly, before she agreed. "Summer's almost over, Troy, you have to do it sometime… We could always go to the library, and do it there."

"Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow good for you?"

"Oh, you just reminded me; Sharpay told me to tell you that we're all going out tomorrow."

"Going out where?" Troy asked quizzically, quirking his eyebrow to himself.

"The mall." Gabriella replied casually, awaiting his response.

"Oh no, I'll be damned if I'm going on another shopping trip." He said sharply, sitting up.

"Chill, Troy, we're going to the movies, at the mall, and then for a bite to eat, at the mall. No intentional shopping at all." She explained, smiling widely to herself.

"Knowing Sharpay we'll just end up stopping at every other store to, and from the Cineplex, and then _every_ store on the way to wherever we end up going to eat."

"Yeah, probably." She replied with a giggle, before standing up, and walking over to her bed, listening to Troy.

"Well, I better try and make a start on this damn essay then. What time at the mall tomorrow?"

"Uh, I think Shar' said three. I'll come by after lunch tomorrow, and we can go to the library before, or something."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then, baby."

"Okay, bye bye."

"Later."

_Click._

Troy smiled briefly to himself, his mind scanning over what he recalled of the previous conversation.

"Well, better get to work." He mumbled to himself, as he rose from his bed, and made his way to his desk.

---

Troy slowly stirred, and lifted his head from, what seemed to be one hell of an uncomfortable pillow, only to realise that he had fallen asleep at his desk, his head in an old Greek Mythology textbook of his mothers.

He groaned loudly, placing his hand on his neck, before rolling his head around on his shoulders.

"Ouch.." He muttered to himself, prodding lightly at the crick in his neck. He glanced briefly at his watch, before getting up from his desk.

"Shower time." He said quietly, heading out of his room, and down the hall towards the bathroom, stripping off on the way.

---

A short while later, Gabriella pulled up outside of the Bolton family home, and prepared to go inside. She sighed softly to herself, before inspecting herself in the rear view. She smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and exiting the car.

She walked the short distance between the side walk and the front door, and paused. She took a deep breath, and moved to knock.

The door opened quickly, just before she made contact with it. She got pulled inside by Troy, twirled around, and dipped, before he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"And hello to you too." She replied after she recovered, and was back on her feet. "You ready to go?" She asked, glancing about briefly before letting her gaze settle back on Troy.

"Yeah, lemme' just go grab my books." He said, before retreating up the stairs, and into his room.

---

"And then Apollo came and gave him normal ears again, cause he'd shown that he had changed his ways..." Troy repeated, after Gabriella explained it to him for the second time.

"Right, you got it." Gabriella said with a smile. They'd been at the library for almost two hours, and fortunately, Troy had managed to grasp the tale of Midas after only two and a bit run throughs.

"Finally. Lets get out of here and get to the mall."

Gabriella giggled softly, before standing up and heading out of the library, and back to her car, Troy in tow.

---

"Ugh, where are they?"

"Chill out, Sharpay, they're only ten minutes late.." Zeke reasoned. He was sat on a bench at the entrance of the mall, his arms wrapped around Sharpay's waist, who was sat on his lap. Jason, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor were also dotted about in pairs, on nearby benches.

"Ten minutes leads to fifteen minutes, and fifteen minutes leads to twenty minutes. And twenty minutes leads to half an hour, which is half of an hour!" Sharpay ranted, although she was soon soothed by Zeke nibbling ever so gently on her earlobe.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Troy said to the nearest couple, Jason and Kelsi, his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Don't apologize to us." Jason said, standing with a smirk. "Apologize to Sharpay. She's been going flipso bananas waiting for you two."

"I didn't think we were that late…" Troy mumbled, as they approached Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor.

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said angrily, standing and approaching him, Zeke following, and uttering a 'Cool your jets, Shar', that went unnoticed.

"Sharpay Evans…?" Troy said cautiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're late." She said simply, tapping her foot at him, frowning with a glare.

"You're an excellent timekeeper." Troy commended, smiling sarcastically.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, though her gaze softened as she turned to Gabriella. "Hey Gabi." She said, smiling, before grabbing her wrist, along with Kelsi's, and beckoning for Taylor to follow.

"Come on girls, lets go shopping."

Troy's jaw gaped lightly, before chorusing with the rest of the boys.

"No!"

---

**A/N – Hey folks. Nothing much to say really, except that I'll be updating roughly the same time next week. Don't forget to R&R, if you don't mind, and feel free to hit me up with any suggestions you have. Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit as always, and you stay classy, San Diago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Midas Touch  
**

Disclaimer – Oh crap, people are getting abducted left right and cent-Ohhhkay that was too close for comfort. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna survive like this…

---

"Hey now, now, Sharpay.." Troy said quickly, stepping infront of Sharpay, holding his hands out. "You said we're here to go see a movie. We cant shop, and watch a movie at the same time." He reasoned.

"Yes, Troy, we are here to watch a movie. But it doesn't start until four o'clock, and its fifteen minutes past three o'clock." She explained as if she were talking to a child. "So unless you want to sit in a dark theatre for three quarters of an hour, I suggest you come shopping with us."

"I wouldn't mind being in a dark theatre for three quarters of an hour." Chad commented, draping his arm over Taylor's shoulders, earning himself a light slap on the arm from Taylor.

"Fine, we'll come… _Shopping_ ." Troy replied, turning his nose up as he said it. Sharpay smiled and began walking once again.

"Great, lets go."

---

Half an hour later, half of the group were queuing for their tickets, while the other half were queuing for popcorn and drinks.

Troy was stood in the ticket line, his hand tucked into Gabriella's back pocket, a small smile plastered on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Gabriella inquired, looking up at him.

"Oh, nothing.." Troy replied, obviously deep in thought.

"I, see.." She said slowly, quirking an eyebrow,

---

Not too much longer, and they got to their seats in pairs, Gabriella still eyeing Troy cautiously, who still appeared to be thinking to himself.

As the previews rolled, Gabriella leaned over to Troy, and whispered quietly.

"This movie looks pr-"

"I love you." Troy cut her off, speaking suddenly, his eyes locked with hers. She remained silent, apart from a soft gasp that escaped her lips. Troy's intense gaze remained upon her, until she finally replied.

"I love you too…" She said, ever so softly, before inching closer towards him slowly, her lips locking with his.

For almost the entire film, Gabriella's mind had been elsewhere. On her and Troy's relationship, to be specific. While it revolved around the relationship as a whole, she kept coming back to particular subject: Sex. Troy hadn't once proposed that they do it, and rarely even brought it up, which lead her to firmly believe that he really _did_ love her, and wasn't just trying to get into her pants. Not that she thought he was, but it was always a possibility.

As the credits began to roll, the pairs slowly separated from their mutual anchorpoint: the lips. All apart from Sharpay and Zeke, who took a bit of encouraging, or rather, a loud complaint, and a strong nudge, from Chad, before they parted, and got to their feet.

"So, where do you guys want to go to eat?" Kelsi asked, as they exited the theatre, and slowly made their way towards the food court.

Gabriella moved slightly over to the side with Troy, as the others began their debate of where to go.

"I'm ready." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"What? Gab', we're already at the mall. What could you possibly be 'ready' for?" He scoffed, looking down at her, although his bemused expression suddenly changed, when he saw the serious look on her face.

"Wha- Oh…" He said, his mouth gaping slightly.

"Tonight, my place at ten." She explained, before tugging him back over to the group.

---

Troy stood outside of Gabriella's room, on her balcony, to be precise. He took a deep breath, before knocking softly on her window. It soon opened, where he was greeted by a somewhat nervous looking Gabriella.

"Hey…" He said softly, as he moved into her room.

"Hi.." She replied, closing the window after him. She smiled at him uncomfortably, before she sat down on her bed. Putting on a brave face, she blinked slowly, before making her best attempt at looking seductive, and beckoning him over.

---

_Meet me in outer space._

_We could spend the night; watch the earth come up._

_I've grown tired of that place; won't you come with me?_

_We could start again._

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew._

_Meet me in outer space._

_I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights._

_I need you to see this place, it might be the only way that I can show you how it feels to be inside of you._

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew._

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do (do)._

_Ohhhhh_

_You are stellar._

_You are stellar._

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew._

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do._

_Yeah_

Troy stirred slowly, instantly noticing the numb feeling in his arm. He looked over, and broke into a small grin, as he saw Gabriella sleeping softly on his arm.

Troy had come prepared the night before, and it was a good job, too, because they'd done it twice initially, and then another several times throughout the night, when they'd both woken up. Gabriella started enjoying it around the third time, and she'd even woken Troy up at one point.

Gabriella stirred with a groan, eliciting a chuckle from Troy. She smiled at him, and blushed shyly, before prodding him with a giggle, and snuggling up to his chest with a yawn.

---

**A/N – This chapter was pretty easy to write, but took me a good while to do, because, quite frankly, I couldn't be arsed. And then the document uploader thing balls'd up, and wouldn't let me upload. I was just about to do the document export trick, only to find that the uploader was working again. Got there in the end, though, and I reckon it's a good chapter, if not a bit short. I thought I'd get this out of the way now, to make for more fluffiness in the future. That is, assuming, that Troy and Gabriella stay together.. Oops, I've said too much.**

**Actually, I've not said anything. In fact, I've hardly planned anything. In _fact_, I've not planned anything at all. True story. So feel free to suggest, or criticize or whatever. , or. Anyhow, that's enough of this authors note business, I'mna go get me an ice cream.**

**Oh yeah, and the (awesome) song in this chapter is Stellar, by Incubus. I recommend the acoustic version of the song. It's a tune.**

**Also, is it just me, or does Ashley Tisdale have a freakishly unnatural singing voice?**

**I'm sure there was something else I was going to say, too.. Hmm.  
**

**AD.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Midas Touch**

Disclaimer – The alien bastards have landed, and they're gunning people down all over the place. I'll never make it to the Arndale, not without something to defend myself with…

---

Troy and Gabriella spent another half an hour or so experimenting with each other, before they finally decided to get out of bed. Gabriella rose first, grabbing her underwear that was strung about the room.

"I'm going to go for a shower." She announced, turning her attention to Troy, who was sat on her bed, pulling his boxers back on.

"Alright. Maybe I'll join you." He said, with a smirk.

"I'm afraid not baby, because, see, I don't want to be getting dirty again." She said in a low tone, returning the smirk.

"You're no fun." Troy said, feigning a frown.

"Aww, poor baby." She said, planting an ever so gentle kiss on his lips.

"But oh so sexy…" Troy added, as Gabriella smiled in satisfaction, before turning and heading to the bathroom. "Oh so sexy.." Troy said to himself again, his eyes following her hips as she left.

---

Troy and Gabriella ambled slowly through the park, hands in each others pockets. After Troy had showered, and they'd cleaned up they'd come here for a walk in silence.

"So I was thinking of having all the gang around tonight, for a sleep over." Gabriella said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, how come?"

"Do I need a reason to see my best friends?" Gabriella asked, in her faked surprise voice.

"Yeah, you do." Troy said with a small smile, looking over at her.

"Well, I don't think we've hung out _nearly_ enough this summer." She explained.

"See, why didn't you say that in the first place, then." He said with a roll of the eyes, earning himself a soft slap on the arm.

"Shush, you."

"So, what time?" Troy asked, changing the subject slightly, as they started back towards Gabriella's house.

"Well, I was thinking you guys show up around sevenish, after dinner, because I'm not feeding you all, and we can play some Monopoly." She said, mentioning one of the groups favourite games to play when they got together. "And then maybe rock out on some Guitar Hero, and stay up all night talking."

"Sounds good to me." Troy said, nodding slowly.

"I've been thinking." Gabriella said, as they started down the street towards her house.

"That's never good…" Troy said cheekily, although he managed to keep a straight face, and a slap on the arm. "About what, my dear?"

"I think you need to start carrying condoms in your wallet." She said simply, earning a great laugh from Troy.

"Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, with a grin on his face.

"_Because_, you never know when the need might arise." She explained simply, smiling at him.

"I see.." Troy said, nodding slowly.

"You've always got your wallet, and you're always with me, and you never know when I might fancy a good romp." She said bluntly, earning a chuckle from Troy.

"Haha, fair enough then, I'll buy some and stick them in."

"Thank you. Now, I think we've got one left from last night.." She said suggestively, as she opened her front door, smirking at Troy.

"Race ya'!"

---

_Ding dong ding do-ding dong_

The doorbell rang throughout the house, and Gabriella quickly headed towards the door.

"Damn, woman, what do you have in this bag?" She heard Chad say, as he was approaching the door, Taylor walking into Gabriella's house.

"Just the essentials." She explained, before turning to Gabi with a grin. "Hey girl." She said, before giving her a brief hug.

"Hey, Tay', Chad." She said, regarding them both, as Chad entered also.

"'Sup Gabs." Chad greeted, dumping both his and Taylor's bags in the hall.

"Not much." She replied, as she ushered them into the living room.

"Are we the first here?" Taylor asked, looking around the empty living room.

"Yeah, you're almost early for once." Gabriella said with a smirk, looking over at Chad.

"Hey, you think its easy having hair this great? It takes time, and effort. If my afro isn't great, then people are outraged. The whole of New Mexico would be in pandemonium if it was droopy, or too messy." Chad explained seriously, as he crashed onto the sofa.

"Whatever you say.." Taylor said, rolling her eyes and sitting on an armchair.

_Ding dong_.

"Coming!" Gabi called, heading towards the door.

"Again? Wasn't this morning enough for you?" Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella widened her eyes, and smacked his chest earning an 'Ouch!' as she pulled him inside. "Shush."

"Jeez, woman, I was only joking." He said with mock hurt, before leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips, only to have her wrap herself around him, as the kiss deepened.

They remained entwined for at least two minutes, before the doorbell rung again. Gabriella opened the door, while Troy went to greet Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said cheerfully, as Jason and Kelsi entered the house.

"Hey Gabs." Jason said, giving her a hug, after Kelsi.

"Hey Jase." She replied, kissing his cheek.

"Hey fellas." Jason said as he entered the living room. "Lady fellas…" He added, as he looked at Taylor.

"Hey man." Chad said, smiling up at him.

"Hey." Troy added, as Jason sat down.

The group sat talking for afew minutes, before the doorbell rang again.

"Helloooo." Gabriella said, as she opened the door to Sharpay and Zeke."

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before moving into the living room, with Zeke in tow.

Everyone greeted the two, as they all sat down, and the evening got under way.

**  
**

**A/N – Guess who's (temporarily) back, bitches! Its me, incase you couldn't work it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was pretty easy to write, fortunately enough. This chapter was brought to you by Russell Brand's radio show, cause it kept me company while I wrote it. Funny stuff, even though most of you won't have heard of him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the holidays, and here's to a good new year. I won't be updating now for afew weeks, unfortunately, so sit tight, cause the next chapter should (hopefully) kick more ass than this one! Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit, people, damn fit.**


End file.
